I Have to Tell You Something
by Serenity Uzimatsu
Summary: Narita and Chief are at it again. While trying to get the Saitous into one of their traps, something backfires and Narita is about to get hurt. But Chief saves her and Narita begins to notice her feelings toward Chief...


**A/N: Okay! My second one-shot on here! Personally I do not like these two that much but I find them really cute together, thus I am making this. Please R&R**

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Ogawa to Yukai na Saitoutachi nor will I ever (no matter how much I want to), the great Sakyou-sensei does and I am glad for it._

"I cant wait till this trap is done! Then finally the Saitous will be out of this school and Ogawa will go back to doing our bidding!" Narita snickered, while Chief put on the finishing touched to the trap.

They were going to try and drop another statue on the Saitous and get them in trouble by blaming them on breaking it. Last time they were caught and tortured to near death.

"Okay, it's done!" Chief stood up, admiring his work. "The knots should hold until the Saitous pass under it." He said, double-checking for anything that might be wrong. He didn't see any problems with it. "Let's hide." He said and walked to a suitable spot where they wouldn't be seen by the Saitous. Narita followed closely behind laughing to herself.

Moments passed until finally the Saitous were in sight. "Finally." Narita mumbled

"Sh!" Chief shushed her, watching the scene intently.

The Saitous were arguing amongst themselves, strangely Ogawa nowhere in sight. Great Joy was closest under the trap. Narita and Chief both clenched their hands into fists, excited looks on their faces. And then... Nothing. Great Joy passed safely under the trap still arguing loudly with Homo-kun while Nakayoshi watched the two, every now and then asking to fight.

Once they were out of sight Narita got up from the hiding spot and headed toward the trap. "What gives?" she shouted and stomped her foot on the ground. Chief was just getting out of the spot looking shocked that his plan didn't work. Something wasn't right! Narita continued complaining while Chief inspected the trap. He looked up briefly and horror washed over his face. The knots were coming undone and Narita was standing directly the heavy statue. The Saitous could've handled the hit but definitely not Narita, she would definitely be sent to the hospital from the weight.

The statue began to fall and Narita still didn't notice until she looked up. Her eyes widened and she stood looking shocked and paralyzed to the spot she was in. "Watch out!" Chief yelled and tackled her away from the spot where the statue hit, saving both of them a trip to the ER. Narita was began to regain her movement and looked up at Chief. Her face was flushed and her heart was pounding, which was a new reaction to her.

"T-Thank you." She struggled to get out. Chief stood up,brushed himself off and helped up Narita with a sigh.

"That would've definitely hurt you." He said and looked at the statue, which had made a crater in the floor and looked perfectly fine. He anime sweat-dropped.

"Yeah." She replied with a sigh and looked at the statue as well, earning the same reaction from her like the Chief. "Um... How did we even... Get that up there? And how did those ropes manage to hold it for that long...?" She asked .

"I have no idea..." He answered her just as confused. "But damn, I could a sworn that would work!" He exclaimed, slightly annoyed and irritated at Great Joys luck. The bell rang.

"I'll see you later Chief!" Narita said, hurrying off to class. He waved a little back to her.

"At least she's alright." He muttered to himself, before turning and going off in the opposite direction.

"Hey Narita! Are you okay? You look red." One of Narita's friends asked. It was true, her face was flushed red after the incident with Chief. Her heart was pounding a mile a minute.

"Y-yea..." She said, her thoughts never once wandering off of Chief. _I... Like Chief..._ She thought, dazing off for the rest of class...

The next day, Narita arrived to the club early to discuss today's plan to get the Saitous in trouble. Her heart fluttered as she opened the door to she Chief looking over some papers. He looked up, surprised. "You're early today."

She laughed nervously. "Y-yeah. I got up a bit early today..." She said. "Let's start revising!" She chirped evilly. He chuckled.

"Right, so what do we do today...?" He mused, thinking of ideas. She took a seat near him and stared at him dreamily, her mind wandering off somewhere else.

"...ta... rita... Narita... Narita!" She jumped hearing her name being called loudly "Are you listening?"

"U...h... Y-yea...?" She stuttered, flushed she was caught like that.

Chief sighed. "We'll go over this later, okay? The other members are coming in now." A pain struck her heart, he was disappointed in her. She just knew it.

"Alright." she whispered, looking down at her feet. She didn't know that Chief felt guilty that he made her sad.

The day was passing quietly and Narita and Chief still hadn't done anything to the Saitous or Ogawa for that matter. Narita just wasn't into it

Days passed and Narita hadn't participated in any of the traps. Chief was getting worried about why she was distracted and also a little irritated that he was getting all the beatings without so much as someone to complain to about them. He decided that it was time to talk to the weird acting Narita. She seemed to be avoiding him a little in his eyes. He really wanted to know why. He headed down to her class.

"Narita..." He said, making her look up. She looked at him and her eyes widened a faint pink rose to her cheeks but he didn't notice. "I need to talk to you." he said. She nodded and stood up, leaving her friends curious.

"Yes?" She asked him once they were outside of the noisy classroom. Her face was looking away from him, looking everywhere but at him. She couldn't run.

"Why are you avoiding me?" He asked, crossing his arms. He was really hurt.

Her eyes widened slightly. "I-I'm not." She lied.

"Really? Then why is that I was the only one getting tortured by the Saitous instead of you being with me getting injured." He winced internally at his own words. He didn't want her getting hurt but he was used to her being there when they were tortured together.

She looked at him, her brow furrowed. "Maybe I wanted to take a break." She lied again.

"Really? Strange cause from what I heard you were coming up with a whole bunch of things to do to the Saitous. That doesn't sound like a break to me." He said. Chief put his hand on the wall, trapping Narita between the wall and him. "Now tell me the real reason or do want to keep lying to me?"

Her heart sped up even more. Chief knew she was lying. The jig was up. She had to tell him the truth, not only because she knew it was wrong to lie to her chief but she wanted to hang out with again. Being away from him was making her even more desperate then she already was.

"I have to tell you something important C-C-Chief..." She sighed and took in a deep breath. "The reason I was avoiding you was because I... I... like you." She whispered the last part lowly.

Chief's eyes widened. He never thought he would hear that from her. It was like... Almost a dream come true. He looked at her to see her staring down at the floor. Her eyes were red. He used one hand to lift her face up by her chin. "Me too. I like you too." He said and peaked her lips, Her face turned a deep scarlet red. And he laughed. "See you later? The Saitous aren't going to get themselves out of this school."

She smiled and nodded her head. No more breaks. The Saitous were going to be given hell by the nefarious couple.

**A/N: Okay. I hope you enjoyed this. Thank you!**


End file.
